Love Story lyrics by Taylor Swift
by Fia Mairi
Summary: The ups and downs of being with a Potter.


Taylor Swift - Love Story

We were both young, when I first saw you.

I was ten years old when I first set eyes on the be-speckled green eyed, black haired boy known through-out our world as the boy-who-lived. I would however come to know him as Harry Potter, my brother Ron's best friend and my first crush. I was eleven the next time I saw him. We would all be attending Hogwarts together and while I was looking forward to seeing Harry, I didn't expect it to be as quickly as it was. I went down stairs one morning for breakfast and there, in my kitchen, was Harry. I didn't know what to do so I ran back up into my room and refused to come down for hours. It was my first year that I realized I was completely in love with Harry Potter, not just because he saved my life. It took another two years before I knew I was hopelessly gone to him.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I realized I was in love with Harry when I watched him walk into the Yule Ball with Parvati Patil following the other participants of the Triwizard Tournament. While I was thrilled that Neville though of asking me, I was furious that Harry didn't. I know it's because my brother is his best friend and the other two nit-wits of my DNA probably told him not too because they didn't want me at the dance but they do not control my life, no matter how much they think other wise. The years of waiting for Harry did pay off though, he was mine and we had a family. It's been twenty-one years since the defeat of Voldemort and in a couple of weeks all our children would be attending Hogwarts. I felt the wind brush against my face and I closed my eyes.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

You say hello, little did I know...

I was standing above the dance floor, watching the gowns the girls wore cover the floor is a sea of colors. I found Harry, he wasn't hard to miss. He was the worst dancer on the floor and was stepping all over Parvati's feet, while she was growing agitated with him and the look of boredom swept in and out of her eyes. They stopped dancing after the song was over and while the next one started, they made their way over to a group of their friends. Ron was ignoring Padma and watching Hermione glide across the floor with Victor, a look of venom flashed into his eyes. Neville and I joined the group and Harry said nodded his head to me before Neville escorted me to the floor for a dance. He wanted to show off one of the few skills he had, and since dancing was one of them, I decided to stroke his ego a little bit and let him have this moment, he doesn't get very many of them, being friends with Harry.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

begging you please don't go...

And I said...

Two years later, I had my big chance with Harry and Ron was furious with Harry. I thought they were actually going to get into a fight, it would have been romantic actually. Seeing Harry fight with Ron for me. It never happened that way. After the funeral, Harry told me it wouldn't work out, it couldn't, not with him having to finish Dumbledore's mission. I begged Harry to stay, to realize that I would be right there with him and I would stand by his side through everything. He saved my life from Voldemort once, that's not something you can just walk away from. Once the tears started, they couldn't stop.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story,

Baby, just say yes.

We would never have a fairy tale ending. We knew the risks going into the relationship, Harry wanted to keep me safe, but I couldn't let him go out there alone. Dumbledore, his one true protection against Voldemort was dead. Harry need our protection, he needed our love, he needed what was left of his family. With Sirius gone, Harry was, for all purposes, left with no family, at least not blood. His aunt and uncle were hideous to him, even more so after they saved their son from a dementor a few summers back. I told Harry I loved him at the funeral, I begged him to understand, to let our story continue the way it was supposed to fan out, not end it prematurely. I was going to die inside if Harry died while we were still together, or if he died while we were apart. I think if Harry died while we were apart, it would have actually killed me, especially after the loss of Fred and the rest of the Order who died.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes...

Escape this town for a little while.

Oh, Oh.

While Harry and I were dating in secret, we had to sneak around. We went all over the castle, with Harry's invisibility cloak, it was much simpler hiding from my git brothers. We both knew what would happen if they caught us, we would never hear the end of it from them. Ron would probably try and kill Harry and the twins, Merlin only knows what trouble they would cause. I don't think mum and dad would mind though, in fact, I think they'd be thrilled. How many mothers can say "the boy who lived chose my daughter?" I laid down on his lap one night, he ran his fingers through my hair and I wanted nothing more then to be a million miles away. Away from my family, away from everything that could cause a gap to be formed in our relationship.

Cause you were Romeo - I was the scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

but you were everything to me-

I was begging you, please don't go

And I said...

Being away from Harry while he was finishing what Dumbledore had started was the hardest thing I had to endure, even though I knew Ron and Hermione were there with him, and later we found out, so was Snape. We also found out that Snape was in love with his mother, which was odd, but also explained a great deal. I couldn't concentrate in school and I was constantly sick. Mum and dad had to come out on more then one occasion, stepping away from Order duties to check on me.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story,

baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but its real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story,

Baby, just say yes.

After Harry broke up with me, I ran into my room. I came down stairs and ran smack into Ron. He gave me the third degree about dating Harry and that was before the twins joined in. Surprisingly though, they took both our sides. Ron said that I was too young to understand about relationships. I told him he was a year older then me and just jealous that I have actually had relationships while he was too busy watching Hermione from far away and too chicken to ask her out. I wanted nothing more then to run to Harry. I understood what sacrifices would come my way by dating the boy who lived, it was going to be rough until Voldemort was dead, I was prepared to fight, even to my death. With Ron telling me how I should feel as opposed to asking me what I felt, I wanted nothing more then to turn him in a bouncing ferret.

Oh, Oh.

But I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said...

I wasn't sure if Harry and I were going to have a true relationship after the epic battle to save the magic universe. I knew Harry loved me, and he knew I loved him, but love can only do so much if one person doesn't want to put in the work. The fight changed us all, especially after all the funerals. We buried the Order, James and Lily, along with a stone for Sirius, even though there would never be a body to go with it, surrounding Dumbledore, it was the only place where they could truly be. James, Sirius and Lupin and Fred were buried right next to each other. Even though Fred wasn't part of the Marauders, we found it fitting for him to be buried with them, because they were all alike. Tonks was buried with Lupin, it took him so long to open up and love someone, it was only fitting they be buried together. The funerals took a great toll on all of us, but mostly Harry, especially now that at seventeen, he was not only the boy who lived and the boy who killed Voldemort, he was now a parent taking care of his infant god-son that became and orphan after Lupin and Tonks' deaths. I think that hit Harry the most, he was now looking at a child who was going to live part of the same life Harry did. They were both orphaned because of the same man, the only difference is, Harry would not only give him a loving home, but eventually, siblings to cause trouble with. Harry called me one day and asked if I could meet him somewhere quiet and I did.

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

Voldemort was dead. The fight shocked many of us, especially when our house, the house that shared it's ups and it's downs with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley's betrayed us and in their place stood Slytherin, Harry even saved Malfoy's life and gave Neville the chance to get back as much revenge as he could after what Bellatrix Lestrange did to his parents. We lost many friends, including the last link to Harry's past, Professor, well, Remus Lupin. No one cared about pathetic Peter Pettigrew, but with both Sirius and Lupin and of course Snape gone, Harry would never have the chance to really know his parents, even though Hagrid was still alive, and could give him few stories on what his father was like while he attended Hogwarts, Lupin and Sirius were his only true connections. It wasn't much longer after the fight that one day Harry took me away from the family. We settled on a grassy knoll, even though I had just about given up on Harry returning back to normal and actually giving our relationship a true shot

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

Before Harry could speak. I went off on him. I questioned his thoughts, his true feelings and what his problem was. I told him I understood as best as I could what he was going through and how it hit him the hardest out of us all, but this was a time when we needed to join together in order to stay strong. We could not let this fight destroy any more of us then it already has, if we didn't use each other to lean on, to cry with, to talk too, Voldemort, even in death, would still be destroying the good in the world. While I was going off, Harry knelt down, it didn't register right away what was going on.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

I looked down at him as he lifted his hand. Inside, laying softly on his palm was a band I had never seen before.

and said

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad--

go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say... yes.

Oh, Oh,

Oh, Oh, Oh.

"It belonged to my mum. I found it while I was cleaning out Sirius' house after he died. I don't know how I knew it belonged to her, I just do. I think he found it after they were killed. Sirius had other stuff that belonged to them hidden in a compartment in the floor in one of the rooms, somehow he knew I would find it. Ron and I have settled everything Ginny, he knows how much I love you and that I only hurt you to keep you safe, even though it didn't really work out according to the plan I had in my head. I love you Ginny. Marry me?" I threw my arms around his neck and said yes through gulp full of tears. I heard the slamming of the door and the voices of fighting boys being carried through the wind. I snapped out of my daydream and turned to see not only my children, but also Ron and Hermione's running through the yard. I guess our relationship really was a Love Story.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.


End file.
